Nobody Truer
by HeavenlyHorror
Summary: Lyrics dedicated to Organization XIII. About Demyx's love for another. Rated so because young kids wouldn't understand it. Caution: Formatting from Word was lost so it's a little hard to read. argh....


Song: Nobody Truer

Lyrics by: CJ Parker

(Dedicated to Organization XIII)

High noon on a blazing summer day was the first time I saw you.

You wore a heavy black raincoat and, not only that, a cocky smile too.

I bid you good day, you responded, 'What a shitty cold day to waist with such a greeting.'

(Black and white don't make grey.)

(Are you crazy?)

You were mean, you were nasty, (ha) funny, everything you are now.

Despite cold fact, I was hot for you and the kick is you didn't even know.

Mirroring you every move, I became your routine, and silently made you want me.

(Quietly crashing down, hun.)

(You scream with such grace.)

**The sun looks brightest through the storm cloud's rain,**

**The world's most beautiful when a good man's in pain.**

**You said 'Contradiction is a great philosophy,**

**Because in every desert there's a sea,**

**Because in every you there's a nobody.'**

Your mind was racked with thoughts of me, the person you didn't know.

When you realized it was me it was far too late to let go.

You gave in and though you said 'hate' stubbornly I heard you only loved me.

(Fire makes perfect water, babe.)

(Come swim with me.)

Not too long ago, there was a fight between you and I.

It hurt so much but you see, for I'm me, I couldn't even cry.

Because tears don't come from nothing, and that's exactly who I am. (NOBODY)

(A hole instead of a heart)

(Feel with out the organ, but (oh no) don't you show it)

**The sun looks brightest through the storm cloud's rain,**

**The world's most beautiful when a good man's in pain.**

**You said 'Contradiction is a great philosophy,**

**Because in every desert there's a sea,**

**Because in every you there's a nobody.'**

Oh no! Oh no! No, there's no words greater than the one's you'll never speak.

Oh no! Oh no! No, there's no point lower than the mountain's highest peak.

Oh no! Oh no! No, you'll never see a star shine bright than the middle of the day.

Oh no! Oh no! No, you'll never have a debt greater than one that you'll always pay-

(no debt greater than the one you owe me)

Boys and girls, listen closely now to my confession, the one to my love.

The contradiction here is that I love the way you hate me, and you hate the way I love you,

But we got together anyway and broke that hearts we didn't have rightful claim to.

After all that, now we keep secret what everyone can see, but you and me.

(Opposites attract, my dear.)

(Come and we'll do it all again.)

ONE LAST TIME!

**The sun looks brightest through the storm cloud's rain,**

**The world's most beautiful when a good man's in pain.**

**You said 'Contradiction is a great philosophy,**

**Because in every desert there's a sea,**

**Because in every you there's a nobody.'**

Now I say, 'Contradiction's life's truest philosophy,

Because in every you there's always a little of me.'

* * *

(I know reading lyrics really isn't fun without music, but seeing as how I can't write music or anything you'll just have to deal with it. I wrote this song (it's actually my first) for another fanfic I hope to write about Kingdom Hearts. Also, sorry most of the formatting I used to make it easy to read was lost when it was put up here. 

It was two in the morning when I started writing it and I got the rough draft on paper around four in the morning. The song was written with the intent that Demyx, after a rocky relationship with one of the Organization members, writes these lyrics to express his feelings and make him/her fall in love with him again.

I'd really like to hear what you guys thought about it, so please review.

If any of you happen to like the lyrics and can write music I would be thrilled to hear your version of the song. If you really like the lyrics and might die if you don't write a song-fic for it go ahead and write one. However, if you do any of these please make a note somewhere that the lyrics are by me because I did actually work hard to get this decent.)

©2006 C.J. Parker


End file.
